La belle Riza
by Lara Timquogni
Summary: Quand on mélange fma et un opéra d'offenbach, ça donne ça ! Royai ! Pas la peine de connaitre l'opéra, mais si vous voulez voir à quoi ressemblent nos héros dans l'antiquité grecque, cliquez sur le titre de cette fic ! Dernier chapitre !
1. Chapter 1

**La Belle Hélène version Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Ni le manga ni l'opéra ne sont à moi, mais j'adore les deux ! donc voilà ce que ça donne. Sachez que les caractères ne seront pas vraiment respectés.**

**Commençons par répartir les rôles et rappeler qui est qui dans la mythologie :**

**Hélène, reine de Sparte Riza Hawkeye**

**Pâris, fils du roi Priam, roi de Troie Roy Mustang**

**Ménélas, roi de Sparte Jean ****Havoc**

**Agamemnon, ****roi**** des ****Rois**** King Bradley**

**Ajax I, ****roi**** Edward Elric**

**Ajax II, ****roi**** Alphonse Elric**

**Achille****roi**** Envy**

**Oreste, fils d'Agamemnon ****Greed**

**Vénus, déesse de l'Amour et de la Beauté ****Lust**

**Minerve, déesse de la Guerre Maria Ross**

**Junon, déesse du mariage et du foyer Trisha Elric**

**Jupiter, dieu des dieux Hohenheim Elric**

**Calchas, grand augure de Jupiter Maes Hughes**

**Bacchis, servante d'Hélène Winry ****Rockbell**

**Bonne lecture!**

L'histoire commence le jour de la fête d'Adonis (un dieu dont je ne sais pas grand-chose) en début d'après-midi, à Sparte. La reine Riza et les jeunes filles de la ville, vêtues de simples robes blanches en lin, les bras découverts et une cordelette leur enserrant la taille, les bras chargés de fleurs, formaient une procession jusqu'au temple d'Adonis. Après avoir déposé les fleurs, les femmes se mirent à prier. Riza se plaignit à la déesse de l'Amour, Lust, que le monde manque d'amour. En effet, ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre elle et son mari, le roi Jean.

Dans le palais royal, à une fenêtre donnant sur l'allée menant aux sanctuaires, le Grand Augure de Hohenheim Maes observait la cérémonie. Lui et son assistant se préparaient pour un sacrifice ayant lieu dans l'après-midi.

- Regarde-moi ça, se plaignait-il. Les dieux reçoivent plus de fleurs que de sacrifices. C'est scandaleux ! Les dieux vont finir par nous laisser tomber !

- Pas tous ! Voyez un peu le succès de Lust !

- C'est normal ! Depuis le concours du mont Ida, le peuple n'en a que pour elle. Et elle reçoit bien plus d'offrandes que les autres dieux ! Scan-da-leux !

Sur ces râleries, la reine entra dans la pièce.

- Maes, il faut que je vous parle.

- Bien sûr, Altesse, mais j'ai un sacrifice…

- Il attendra !

- Qu'y a-t-il donc ?

- Comment le dire ? Pour le concours du mont Ida…

- Oui, grande reine ?

- … vous n'avez pas de nouveaux détails ?

- Non, c'est toujours pareil. Ce berger a jugé que Lust était plus belle que Maria et Trisha et, en récompense, Lust lui a promis l'amour de la plus belle femme du monde.

- Qui est … ?

- Vous, Madame. Tout le monde le sait.

- Ma beauté me mènera à ma perte. Je voulais une vie calme à la campagne, mais les dieux en ont décidé autrement et j'ai été mariée à Jean. J'ai d'ailleurs tout fait pour l'aimer, mais rien n'a marché. Que va-t-il devenir ?

Des rires bruyants se firent entendre dans le couloir menant à la pièce où se préparaient Maes et son assistant.

- Oh, ma reine ! Ne restez pas là, voici Greed, visiblement mal accompagné !

- Oh, mon chou de neveu ! Toujours à traîner dans les bars avec des filles dont le genre ne me plait guère !

Sitôt que Riza, raccompagnée par l'assistant, fut sortie par une porte dérobée, la porte principale s'ouvrit avec fracas et laissa apparaître Greed, deux filles sous les bras, braillant une chanson qu'ils avaient visiblement chantée toute la nuit.

- Maes ! s'exclama Greed, passablement éméché, tu tombes bien ! Ces deux demoiselles souhaitaient te rencontrer. Mesdemoiselles, voici le Grand Augure d'Hohenheim, l'Oracle Officiel de Sparte, Maes quoi !

- Enchanté, mesdemoiselles. Bon, jeune homme, veuillez me laisser me préparer pour un sacrifice ; je suis déjà en retard.

- Un sacrifice ? demanda une des filles.

- A quel honneur ? renchérit la seconde.

- L'anniversaire de la mort d'Adonis, et JEUNE HOMME, je vous interdis de venir troubler la cérémonie.

- Très bien, nous nous retirons, grand Maes. A toute au concours !

La petite troupe repartit, en braillant la même chanson, laissant Maes à ses pensées.

- Comment Bradley peut-il laisser son fils dépenser l'argent du royaume avec de pareilles créatures ?

Des coups frappés à la porte interrompirent le cours de ses pensées. Une tête brune passa par l'entrebâillement.

- Excusez-moi, je cherche le grand augure d'Hohenheim.

- C'est moi, Maes. Que désirez-vous ?

- Voilà, fit l'inconnu en entrant et fermant la porte. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant du concours du Mont Ida.

- Effectivement, mais allez droit au but, je suis pressé.

- N'avez-vous pas reçu une lettre de Cythère ?

- Non. (C'est un fou ?)

- Bizarre, la colombe est partie avant moi.

- Pardon ?

Une colombe arriva dans la pièce sur ce mot.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ?

- Il y a une lettre à son cou !

- Tenez, lisez-la !

Le jeune homme renvoie la colombe pendant que Maes lit :

« Homme de vingt ans à la tête ronde,

Un berger viendra.

Au nom de Lust qui sortit de l'onde,

Maes l'entendra.

A ce doux berger dont Lust proclame

Le goût merveilleux,

Lust a promis la plus belle femme

Qui soit sous les cieux.

Lors, quand paraîtra la divine Riza,

Fille de Gracia,

Maes au berger la lui montrera

En disant : « Voilà ! » »

Tout en repliant la lettre fébrilement, Maes balbutia :

- A… alors… c'est vous… ce berger… ce prince Roy…

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit le beau brun.

- On ne parle que de vous dans toute la Grèce, j'ai réuni toutes les photos et tous les articles parus dans tous les journaux. J'ai même fait quelques agrandissements. C'est donc vous qui avez déclaré que Vénus était la plus belle des déesses ?

- Mais tout à fait !

- Et euh, comment ça s'est passé ?

- Voilà, asseyons-nous.

Après s'être assis, Roy entama son récit.

« Un matin, je menais mon troupeau au Mont Ida. Alors que je m'apprêtais à manger une pomme, j'entendis des exclamations venant du bois d'à côté. J'allais voir ce dont il s'agissait, ma pitance toujours en main.

« J'aperçus alors les trois déesses qui se disputaient. Elles me virent et me firent signe d'approcher. Trisha, épouse du roi des dieux Hohenheim, me dit :

« - Jeune homme, veuillez donner la pomme à la plus belle de nous trois.

« Perplexe, je ne sus laquelle choisir. Toutes sont superbes, vous vous en doutez. Voyant mon embarras, chacune vint m'exposer ses raisons a priori d'être élue.

« La première, Maria, me dit : - Je suis pudique, chaste, réservée. Je mérite donc la pomme.

La suivante, Trisha, s'adressa à moi en ces termes : - Je suis fille de dieu, épouse du roi des dieux, j'ai mon honneur et ma fierté. Le prix me va donc de droit.

« Quant à la dernière, elle ne dit pas un mot. Leurs paroles me permirent de faire un choix, que vous connaissez. »

Maes savoura ce récit inédit, regrettant de ne pas avoir été à la place de ce jeune prince. Mais chacun a sa place dans ce monde. Il se leva puis dit :

- Puisqu'il en est de la volonté de Lust, je vais vous introduire à la Reine.

Tous deux sortirent et se rendirent dans l'antichambre de la Reine. Maes prononça le fameux « Voilà » désiré par Lust, en désignant la souveraine. Celle-ci, frappée par la beauté du jeune homme, congédia l'Augure, non sans avoir quémandé quelques renseignements sur le beau brun. Maes ne lui apprit que sa profession puis se retira, avec son assistant.

- Jeune homme, fit Riza, après être sortie – en partie – de sa contemplation de Roy, pouvez-vous m'assurer que sous vos traits ne se cache pas un dieu ? Vous ne devez pas être sans savoir que ma mère s'est fait avoir par l'un d'eux ?

- Oui, je sais, grande Reine. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, mon apparence n'a aucun rapport avec les habitants de l'Olympe.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Sparte ?

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'un concours pour gens d'esprit avait lieu aujourd'hui. Comme je ne suis pas trop bête, je pensais m'y faire remarquer…

- Par ton splendide corps… ? demanda Riza, complètement perdue dans les yeux ébène de Roy.

- Euh, pas vraiment, non ! Plutôt par mon intelligence ; c'est bien un concours de jeux d'esprit ?

- Ah oui, le concours…, comprit Riza en redescendant de son nuage.

C'est ce moment que choisit Maes pour signaler à Riza que le concours allait commencer.

- Veuillez vous rendre dans la cour, altesse, je vous prie.

- Très bien, Maes, répondit la fille de Jupiter. Jeune homme, j'espère vous revoir.

- Comptez là-dessus, souffla le séduisant berger.

Sur ce, elle sortit et rejoignit le cortège. Au fur et à mesure que Maes hélait leur nom, les rois entrèrent dans la cour et montèrent sur l'estrade, l'un après l'autre : Edward et Alphonse, frères et rois de Salamis et de Locris, Envy, roi de Phthiotis, Jean, roi de Sparte et époux de Riza et enfin, Bradley, roi des rois et père de Greed. Lorsque tous furent installés sur l'estrade, Maes clama :

- La reine !

Pendant que Riza remontait la salle jusqu'à l'estrade, bon nombre d'hommes de l'assistance s'évanouirent devant sa beauté. Jean aida galamment Riza à monter sur l'estrade puis Bradley s'avança au bord de l'estrade afin de prononcer un discours d'ouverture du concours.

- Bienvenue à tous au concours en l'honneur de la fête d'Adonis. Ce concours portera non pas sur la force, l'agilité ou la stratégie, mais sur l'intelligence. Le concours se déroulera en deux étapes, une charade et une épreuve de bouts rimés. Pour participer, il vous suffira de lever la main. Les rois auront priorité pour répondre. Bien, commençons, Jean, mon frère, veuillez lire la charade.

- Bien. Mon premier est le lac chez les voisins d'Albion.

Un silence suivit cette première définition, mais personne ne donna de réponse.

- Mon deuxième, c'est vous ou moi.

Nouveau silence non brisé.

- Mon troisième empêche l'odeur du graillon quand le poisson cuit.

- HOTTE ! HOTTE ! fut le cri plus ou moins articulé mais fervent de toute la foule.

- Silence ! clama Bradley. Jean, poursuivez.

- Mon quatrième est une rive qui manque d'air.

A nouveau, le silence arriva, mais Bradley le brisa, incitant les participants à tenter leur chance. Edward, Alphonse et Envy (ndla : les fils d'hohenheim lol) répondirent respectivement, en criant pour être plus entendu que les autres :

- Anecdotique !

- Emmailloté !

- Carotte !

- SILENCE ! hurla Bradley. Expliquez vos réponses chacun votre tour. Edward, pourquoi « anecdotique » ?

- Ben, le premier, « âne », c'est pour « c'est vous ou moi ».

Grognement rageur du côté de certains.

- C'est faux. Il s'agit de la première syllabe et non la deuxième. Alphonse, vous avez dit « emmailloté ».

- Oui, mais je retire ce que j'ai dit.

- Bien, Envy…

- J'AI GAGNE !!!!

- Pas vraiment !

- Mais il y a bien « hotte » dans « carotte », non ?

- Oui, mais il n'empêche. D'autres propositions ?

Un bras se leva dans la foule, il s'agissait d'un berger. Bradley le fit monter sur l'estrade. Riza reconnut instantanément ce beau berger avec qui elle avait parlé quelques instants auparavant. Tout en essayant de retenir ses yeux et son corps, elle l'entendait donner sa réponse.

- Le premier, c'est « loch ».

- C'est exact, affirma Jean.

- Le second, « homme », dit-il sensuellement en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à la reine.

Cette réponse fit gémir toutes les femmes présentes.

- Le troisième…

- HOTTE ! clama Envy.

- Oui et le dernier, « ive »

- Locomotive ? C'est quoi ? demanda Greed, planqué dans la foule.

- Si tu lisais les bons journaux, mon fils, tu le saurais !

- Bien, fit Jean, berger, vous avez gagné la première épreuve. A présent, la deuxième épreuve. Voici les rimes, composez un quatrain avec. « Chaîne, poids, peine, trois ».

Le silence fit son retour, pour laisser les uns et les autres réfléchir.

- J'EN AI UN ! cria Envy, qui ne sait pas s'exprimer autrement, visiblement.

« Toute chaîne,

A de poids,

Toute peine,

En a trois. »

- Désolé, Envy, mais ça ne veut rien dire, fit l'époux de Riza. Une autre proposition ?

Roy demanda à nouveau l'autorisation d'avoir une chance, qui lui fut accordée.

- Quand on est deux, l'hymen est une chaîne

Dont il est mal aisé de supporter le poids.

Mais on la sent peser à peine

Quand on est trois.

Ce quatrain séduit immédiatement tout le monde, c'est donc unanimement que ce berger fut proclamé vainqueur. Les rois vexés d'avoir été battu par un berger devinrent franchement énervés lorsque Riza rappela que le vainqueur était invité à dîner avec les rois. Il fut poliment congédié, en attendant l'heure du dîner.

En allant se changer, Roy croisa Maes et lui demanda s'il ne pouvait pas trouver un moyen d'écarter Jean afin de lui faciliter la tâche auprès de sa récompense divine. L'augure lui promit de trouver un moyen de l'aider, lui, ce jeune homme qui lui semblait tellement sympathique.

Quand Roy revint pour le dîner, il avait revêtu une tunique en coton blanc et une ceinture en cuir. La tunique descendait de ses épaules à ses genoux mais laissait ses bras libres. En arrivant au palais, il fut accueilli par un domestique qui le conduit dans la salle où aurait lieu le repas des rois et de la reine.

En entrant, il trouva les autres rois, excepté Jean et Riza qui, en tant qu'hôtes se devaient d'arriver les derniers. Les quatre rois présents portaient tous une tunique blanche en lin, de la même forme que celle de Roy, une cape de couleur rappelant celle de leur pays d'origine sur les épaules, soit vert pour Envy, jaune pour Edward et Alphonse et rouge pour Bradley. En guise de ceinture, ils avaient une cordelette dont les extrémités pendaient sur le côté.

En voyant Roy entrer, ils le saluèrent poliment malgré un profond mépris pour le berger. Le roi et la reine de Sparte furent assez vite annoncés. Jean parut, vêtu de la même manière que les autres rois, une cape bleue dans son dos, tenant la main de Riza qui portait une longue robe blanche en lin, deux cordes partant des épaules, formant un X sur son buste, se rejoignant dans le dos, et nouées sur le ventre, laissant les deux extrémités pendre sur ses jambes. Ses cheveux blonds étaient rassemblés en un chignon, ceint par une tresse.

Ils prirent place autour de la table, Riza et Jean aux extrémités, Edward et Alphonse étant respectivement assis à côté d'Envy et Roy, ces derniers placés du côté de Jean. Le repas fut délicieux, composé de différents mets qu'affectionnaient particulièrement les rois et la reine. Les conversations tournaient beaucoup autour du gouvernement, les rois snobant allègrement Roy, Riza s'ennuyant à mourir avec ces histoires de politique. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour couvrir le brouhaha de la conversation royale, elle demanda :

- Parlez-nous un peu de vous, berger. Vous ne dites rien depuis le début du repas.

Par respect pour la splendide souveraine, les rois se turent. Profitant de cette aubaine offerte par la reine de parler de lui, Roy commença à parler de son troupeau et des montagnes où il le menait paître. Assez vite, Alphonse fit remarquer :

- C'est assez mal élevé de notre part, nous ne vous avons même pas demandé votre nom.

- Quel intérêt d'apprendre le nom d'une personne que nous ne verrons plus, une fois ce dîner fini ? fit Envy, dédaigneux.

- Pour éviter de ne l'appeler que « le berger » pendant le reste du repas, fit Riza moqueuse.

- Je vous remercie de me demander mon nom, Roi Alphonse. Je m'appelle Roy.

- Une seconde, vous nous avez dit venir de Troie, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Jean.

- C'est exact, répondit Roy.

Riza avait pâli mais les rois ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué.

- Vous ne seriez tout de même pas le fils… commença Bradley.

- … du roi de Troie ? Mais si !

- Ne me dites pas que nous avons dédaigné un prince toute la journée ?! s'écria Edward.

Alors que tous tentaient de se faire pardonner auprès du prince, un domestique apparut.

- Veuillez m'excuser d'interrompre votre conversation, mais le Grand Augure Maes, est porteur d'un message d'Hohenheim.

- Faîtes-le entrer ! ordonna Jean.

Maes parut, l'air faussement troublé.

- Vos Altesses sérénissimes, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais le Dieu des dieux exige que le roi Jean parte le plus tôt possible pour la Crête.

- Pour combien de temps ? demanda le concerné.

- Pour un mois, altesse.

- Bien, fit-il en se tournant vers le domestique. Faîtes préparer ma galère et mes affaires personnelles, pendant que je finis de manger. Je partirai le plus vite possible pour revenir au plus tôt auprès de vous, mon amie.

Bien que ses sentiments ne soient pas partagés, Jean aimait profondément Riza qui s'en voulait de ne pas l'aimer plus que d'amitié ; c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle ne lui avait pas donné d'héritier. Quant au roi, il l'aimait trop pour vouloir lui faire un enfant de force.

De son côté, Riza essayait de cacher comme elle le pouvait sa joie quant au départ de son époux. Roy, lui, avait fait un discret clin d'œil à la souveraine, la faisant légèrement rougir. Bien que voulant éviter l'adultère, Riza mourait d'envie de revoir en privé ce charmant prince. Malheureusement, il était trop tard : par amour, Roy et Riza étaient déjà près à braver les interdits. De toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, Maes fut le seul à remarquer l'attirance réciproque de Roy et Riza, mais il savait que cette histoire d'amour qui débutait pouvait avoir des conséquences dramatiques et que Riza ferait tout pour sauver son honneur et sa dignité.

**A suivre…**

**Alors, vous en pensez koi ? vous voulez la suite ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Puisque cette fic plait à certains, je publie la suite. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier mais je vais coécrire un autre crossover fma/offenbach avec Kestrel Faeran. Donc, vous ne serez pas abandonnés.**

**Chapitre 2**

Il s'était écoulé trois semaines depuis le départ de Jean pour la Crête ; les autres rois étaient repartis dans leurs pays respectifs, leur poste les y obligeant. Quant à Riza, elle recevait des lettres de Roy et les conservaient précieusement, malgré elle. Elle en recevait tous les jours et y répondaient rarement, tant elle mettait de temps à se décider à écrire et à trouver les mots justes. Bien que tous les deux savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient être qu'attirés l'un par l'autre, leur correspondance restait amicale, l'un et l'autre attendant un signe pour pouvoir écrire autre chose que des banalités.

Malgré cette correspondance, la reine s'ennuyait. Quant à Jean, il finit par devenir méfiant et écrivit aux rois afin qu'ils surveillent la reine. Ceux-ci se retrouvèrent donc au palais de Jean et Riza jusqu'à ce que son époux revienne. Cependant, en apprenant cela, la reine de Sparte pensa qu'inviter le prince qu'elle aimait ne serait pas mal interprété ; elle invita donc Roy à venir passer quelques jours à Sparte. Le jeune prince s'empressa d'accepter. C'est ainsi que tous se retrouvèrent avec plaisir au palais.

Très vite, l'amour de la reine prit une ampleur considérable ; elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses sentiments pour le prince troyen. Si bien qu'un soir, alors qu'elle se préparait pour le dîner avec sa femme de chambre, Winry, la souveraine devint capricieuse.

- Madame, je vous prie de changer de tenue pour le dîner, la suppliait Winry.

- Non ! Je n'irai pas à ce dîner, je me sens mal. C'est donc inutile de me changer.

- Altesse, faîtes au moins une apparition à ce dîner.

- Non !

Pendant que les deux femmes argumentaient, une autre femme de chambre arriva.

- Le prince Roy demande une entrevue avec son altesse.

- Je refuse de le voir ! s'écria la reine. Oh, et puis, réflexion faite, faites-le entrer. Mais, attendez un instant, je désire prier un instant mes parents.

- Bien, altesse, firent les femmes avant de se retirer.

La belle reine se dirigea vers le petit autel, situé dans une petite pièce dans ses appartements. Elle s'agenouilla devant l'autel où brûlait de l'encens et s'adressa ainsi aux dieux.

- Ô mon père, dieu des dieux, soutiens-moi lors de cette entrevue. Toi, ma mère, aide-moi à trouver les mots pour parler à ce prince que j'aime tant. Et toi, Vénus, que t'ai-je donc fait pour que tu veuilles me faire perdre mon honneur ? Veux-tu donc tant que je devienne une femme adultère ? Et vous tous, dieux puissants, aidez-moi à trouver comment sortir de ce dilemme : être fidèle à mon mari que je n'aime pas vraiment et garder mon honneur, ou être infidèle à mon époux et partir avec ce jeune homme que j'aime tant.

Après avoir rajouté de l'encens, la reine s'inclina devant l'autel et partit à reculons. Elle alla prendre une légère étole opaque pour couvrir sa légère tenue d'été qui la mettait tant en valeur puis demanda à introduire le prince dans ses appartements. Les deux amants (enfin presque) se retrouvèrent dans l'antichambre de la reine.

- Bonsoir, prince, fit Riza, en souriant poliment.

- Bonsoir, madame, répondit le prince-berger en regardant d'un œil bizarre la tenue de la souveraine.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Ma robe serait tâchée ? ou bien mon étole ?

- Non, non. Mais il me semble que cette tenue est mal appropriée pour une chaleur pareille.

- Ah, j'avais un peu froid, mentit la plus belle femme du monde.

- Ah…

- Bien. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Madame, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé sur le Mont Ida.

- Qui donc l'ignore ? On en entend tellement parler.

- Vous savez donc que Lust m'a promis en récompense l'amour de la plus belle femme du monde.

- Oui… souffla la reine.

- Cependant, vous semblez vouloir résister à cette promesse.

- Et alors ?

- Ecoutez, altesse, il y a trois moyens d'obtenir l'amour d'une femme.

- Et quels sont-ils ?

- Les sentiments, d'abord. Riza, dit Roy en prenant les mains de la reine et en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les siens, m'aimez-vous ?

- … Non, dit Riza en résistant à la forte envie de l'embrasser.

- Bien, fit-il en lâchant ses mains et en passant derrière elle. En deuxième, il y a la violence.

Sur ces mots, il enserra sa taille d'un bras et de l'autre, dégageait l'étole pour embrasser sauvagement son cou, le suçotant. Bien que soupirant fortement, la reine parvint à se dégager de la forte poigne de Roy en disant :

- Contenez-vous, prince. On pourrait nous voir.

- Puisque vous le prenez ainsi, je n'ai plus le choix : je vais devoir utiliser le troisième moyen pour vous faire succomber.

Le prince s'approcha de manière à être très près de la reine, en capturant son regard, ce qui hypnotisait la souveraine.

- Et quel est ce moyen ? murmura-t-elle alors que leurs visages se rapprochaient instinctivement.

- La ruse, souffla Roy en effleurant sa bouche entrouverte de ses lèvres.

Et il partit très rapidement, laissant Riza perdue dans un tourbillon dans lequel virevoltaient pensées et sensations. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle appela sa femme de chambre.

- Madame m'a appelée ? fit Winry, en revenant éméchée et les vêtements un peu froissés.

- Oui, fais venir Maes, je te prie. Et fais doubler le nombre d'esclaves qui gardent ma chambre.

- Bien, madame.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'augure arrivait dans la chambre de la reine, cette dernière étant allongée sur son lit.

- Que puis-je pour vous, grande reine ?

- Maes, vous êtes la seule personne ici en qui j'ai confiance et qui sache me conseiller comme il se doit. Dîtes-moi comment faire pour lutter contre mon amour pour Roy ?

- Il n'y a rien à faire, altesse. Les dieux ont voulu que vous aimiez ce prince, et vous ne pouvez plus lutter. Maintenant, préparez-vous pour le dîner, les rois vous attendent.

- Je n'irai pas à ce dîner !

- Mais pourquoi, enfin ?

- Roy y sera, et avec l'alcool, ma faiblesse et mon amour pour lui, je ne pourrai plus me retenir de l'embrasser. Je préfère rester ici et dormir.

Maes s'apprêtait à laisser la reine à son sommeil lorsqu'elle le rappela.

- Maes ! Promettez-moi un songe où je verrai ce prince que j'adore, je vous en supplie.

- Je verrai ce que je peux faire.

- Merci, Maes…

Sur ces mots, elle s'endormit. Elle ne vit donc pas Roy entrer, habillé comme les esclaves de la reine, c'est-à-dire une courte tunique bleue, arrivant à mi-cuisses, ne tenant que sur une épaule, laissant ainsi un aperçu des pectoraux et des abdominaux du prince. Après avoir fait un clin d'œil à Maes, ce dernier s'assit, pendant que le prince s'assit dans un fauteuil et contemplant la reine endormie.

Elle lui semblait plus belle que jamais, ayant abandonné un masque et un rôle qui ne lui allaient pas. Ses traits relâchés montraient à quel point Riza était rassurée dans ce sommeil. Sa poitrine était légèrement soulevée, à un rythme régulier, et ses cheveux très simplement relevés étaient caressés par la douce brise d'été qui annonçait une soirée fraîche après une journée aussi chaude. Sans s'en rendre compte, le prince vint s'agenouiller près du lit où reposait la royale beauté. Il se risqua à caresser ses cheveux aussi doux que de la soie, puis descendit sur sa joue rose et douce. La souveraine frémit puis cligna des yeux ; en se réveillant à moitié, elle parvint à reconnaître ce prince qu'elle aimait tant, et qui lui souriait doucement.

- Roy, vous ici ?

- Oui, ma chérie.

- Quel doux rêve ! fit-elle en fermant les yeux et en posant sa main sur celle que Roy promenait sur sa joue.

Ce dernier savait qu'il pouvait passer toute la nuit avec Riza sans craindre d'être dérangé. Il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses et désirait profiter de ce moment unique partagé avec sa promise qu'il aimait jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Mais Riza ne comptait pas seulement se faire câliner et embrasser par Roy. Elle se redressa et prit la parole :

- Roy, puis-je te demander quelques détails sur le concours des déesses ?

- Bien sûr, mon amour.

- Mais je n'oserai jamais te demander ça, fit Riza en se dirigeant vers son balcon. Enfin, si c'est un rêve…

- Comment pourrait-on se retrouver seuls dans ta chambre si ce n'en était pas un ?

- Suis-je aussi belle que Lust ? demanda Riza d'une petite voix.

- Mon aimée, la beauté ne se limite pas qu'à ce qu'on voit, fit en Roy en prenant Riza dans ses bras par derrière.

La splendide reine se laissait complètement aller dans ces bras musclés.

- Si j'ai élu Lust la plus belle, c'est parce que ces arguments étaient des plus convaincants, par rapport à Trisha et Maria.

- Quels étaient ces arguments ? fit la reine en se retournant contre lui.

- Deux ou trois baisers prolongés…

Riza écarquilla les yeux et Roy profita de cet instant d'incertitude de sa belle pour prendre délicatement ses lèvres dans un baiser d'une douceur extrême. Répondant instantanément au baiser, Riza enroula ses bras autour du cou de Roy, collant son corps contre ce torse musclé.

Roy la souleva dans ses bras, sans rompre le baiser qui devenait plus passionné, et l'allongea sur le lit. Il délaissa ses lèvres pour la laisser soupirer suite à la reprise de ses assauts dans son cou. Il promenait en même temps ses mains sur le haut de son corps. Soudain, Riza devint plus sauvage et lâcha tout ce qu'elle retenait depuis presque un mois. Tandis qu'elle s'activait à caresser ce torse si parfaitement et finement musclé, lui passa une main sous sa robe et caressa ses fesses, pressant leurs corps encore plus fort.

Alors qu'il commençait à approcher sa main d'une zone très sensible, Riza rabattit le drap sur eux deux. C'est ce moment que choisit Jean pour faire irruption dans la chambre de sa femme. Il remarqua une forme sous les draps et crut que Riza dormait, mais un mouvement releva un drap révélant un bout de tunique bleue.

- RIZA ! s'écria-t-il, furieux.

L'interpellée sortit une tête ébouriffée de sous le drap, après un temps pour réaliser que cette voix n'était autre que celle de son époux.

- Oh, Jean ! Mais ce n'est pas un rêve !

- Un rêve ? Vu l'esclave dans votre lit, ça ne peut être qu'un cauchemar !

- Vous êtes déjà rentré ?

- Oui, mais que faisiez-vous avec cet esclave ?

- Et votre séjour ?

- JE VEUX UNE REPONSE, RIZA !!!

Ce faisant, il tira sur le drap, entraînant le coupable qui s'était emmêlé dedans.

- Roy ?! fit le mari trompé, alors que les fesses du prince faisant connaissance avec le sol.

- Que faites-vous à une heure pareille dans le lit de ma femme ?!!!

- Vous vous posez vraiment la question ? répondit insolemment le prince troyen.

Offusqué, le roi trompé fit appeler de toute urgence les rois. Pendant que Roy et Riza remettaient de l'ordre dans leur tenue, la reine dit :

- Mais pourquoi appelez-vous les rois ? Ils sont en train de manger et vous risquez de créer un scandale.

- Je veux justement qu'on sache que vous êtes une femme adultère, ma chère.

Rouge de honte, Riza finit de se remettre en état pendant que Roy s'éloignait le plus vite possible du lit. Peu après, Bradley, Greed, Alphonse et Envy entraient dans la chambre de la reine, visiblement pompettes.

- Il se passe quoi, ici ? demanda Bradley.

- J'ai surpris ces deux-là en train de forniquer dans le lit de ma femme ! s'exclama Jean en pointant les deux amants.

- Mais vous n'étiez pas censé être en Crête, Jean ? demanda Alphonse.

- Si, mais ma femme me manquait trop. Je vois que ce n'était pas réciproque.

Le regard incendiaire qu'il lançait à son épouse révélait toute sa colère.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit Envy.

- Eh bien, en arrivant, je demande où je peux trouver Riza. On me répond qu'elle est dans sa chambre. J'y vais et y entre, les esclaves qui gardent sa chambre ne pouvant m'en refuser l'entrée. En entrant, je distingue un mouvement sous le drap, puis aperçoit un bout de tissu bleu sortir de sous les draps. J'ai appelé Riza qui s'est dévoilée puis j'ai tiré le drap, révélant Roy.

Tout en parlant, le roi de Sparte s'était approché d'un rideau opaque et, joignant le geste à la parole, écarta le rideau… révélant ainsi Edward et Winry, lui la tenant fermement contre lui, une main sous la fesse d'une jambe qu'elle avait enroulée autour de lui, tout en embrassant fiévreusement le cou du roi.

- Eh bien ! C'est une épidémie, décidément ! s'écria Alphonse.

Tous gardaient les yeux sur le couple passionnément enlacés, attendant qu'ils réalisent leur présence. Ce fut elle qui remarqua que la lumière avait changé et repoussa fortement le souverain.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'étonna-t-il.

- On est pas seuls, répondit-elle en regardant leur public.

Tous deux rougirent rapidement et intensément. Puis Riza fit signe à sa femme de chambre de se retirer, ils avaient une histoire à tirer au clair entre rois. Elle se retira, laissant les rois débattre du sort du couple coupable. Jean s'adressa aux rois :

- J'espère que vous saurez m'aider pour sauver mon honneur.

- Mais mon cher, vous-même êtes coupable, lui dit Riza.

- Pardon ?! fit-il, interloqué.

- Bien sûr ! Si vous m'aviez prévenu de votre retour, je me serais préparée pour vous recevoir et vous auriez évité ce scandale.

- C'est vrai, ça, reprit Alphonse. On aurait pu fêter votre retour comme il se doit.

- Oui, fit Envy, mais là, il est question d'une reine adultère et d'un prince étranger et séducteur.

- J'espère que vous saurez trouver la vengeance parfaite d'un outrage pareil ! s'écria Jean.

- Qu'il parte d'ici et ne revienne jamais à Sparte ! décida Bradley.

Tous approuvèrent cette décision et Roy n'eut plus qu'à partir. Après avoir lancé un regard rempli d'amour à Riza, il sortit de la chambre. La souveraine chercha à le suivre mais Jean se mit sur sa route, l'attrapant par les épaules. Les autres rois se retirèrent, laissant les époux seuls. Voyant sa reine, qu'il aimait tant, tellement triste entre ses mains, Jean n'eut pas le cœur à lui faire une scène de ménage ; elle en avait assez vu et il l'a prit contre lui, la berçant tandis qu'elle fondit en sanglots.

**A suivre…**

**Alors ça vous a plu ? je pense, quand même ! alors, dites -le avec une review !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà la fin ! désolée d'avoir tardé, mais j'essayais de retaper ce chap final que je trouve nul, mais bon ! je vous le mets quand même. La prochaine sera sans doute mieux puisque nous sommes deux à l'écrire et qu'on a bien réfléchi au scénario.**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**Chapitre 3**

Une semaine plus tard, la reine Riza ne s'était toujours pas remise du départ de Roy, Jean l'avait donc accompagnée au bord de la mer, à la plage de Nauplie. Les autres rois s'étaient invités, Greed surtout parce que les plages sont souvent fréquentées par de nombreuses jolies filles.

Depuis quelques temps, un événement particulier faisait ravage parmi la Grèce : maris et femmes se séparaient, pris par un étonnant besoin de changement en amour. Les oracles et les journaux étaient formels : c'était l'œuvre de Lust, contrariée par le fait que Roy ait été chassé de Sparte, et par conséquent éloigné de Riza, qu'elle lui avait promis.

De son côté, Roy cherchait un moyen pour l'approcher et l'emmener avec lui pour vivre leur amour sans contrainte. Il restait à Troie, passant ses journées à réfléchir. Très vite, il reçut une lettre de Maes.

« Cher prince,

Suite à votre départ de Sparte, la reine souffre d'amour. Elle prie tous les jours Lust pour vous retrouver. D'ici quelques jours, la reine, les rois et moi-même allons partir pour la plage de Nauplie, sur une idée de Jean, pensant que cela lui fera du bien.

Par ailleurs, Lust a semé la pagaille parmi les couples de Grèce, comme vous le savez. Pour lutter contre cela, Jean a invité le grand augure de Lust à les rejoindre à Nauplie ; j'ai intercepté le porteur de la lettre et ai pensé que vous pourriez venir à la place de cet augure.

A vous de trouver comment vous y prendre, vous avez tout mon soutien.

Maes. »

A Nauplie, Jean refusait de se séparer de sa femme. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, sachant combien il l'aimait. La belle souveraine pensait très souvent à Roy et devenait très rêveuse. De son côté, Jean se rappela vite d'une phrase que son épouse avait prononcée lors de son retour : « Mais ce n'est pas un rêve ? ». Il voulait de plus en plus obtenir des explications quant à cette phrase et commençait à harceler sa femme. Il la poursuivait même jusque sur la plage.

- Ma chère, expliquez-moi donc pourquoi vous avez dit ça, l'implorait-il.

- Mais laissez-moi, Jean !!

- Au vu des circonstances dans lesquelles vous l'avez prononcée, j'ai bien le droit d'avoir des explications, non ?

- Bon, puisque vous y tenez tant ! Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre après !!! s'écria-t-elle. Si vous vous teniez au courant de ce qu'il se passe du côté des dieux, vous sauriez que Roy a élu Lust plus belle des déesses. En récompense, celle-ci lui a promis l'amour de la plus belle femme du monde : moi ! J'ai pourtant résisté à cet amour fort que j'éprouve pour lui, mais en vain. Le jour de votre retour, ce prince m'a rendu visite et j'ai éprouvé tant de mal à lui résister que j'ai refusé de venir à ce dîner. Je me suis couchée pour chercher à échapper à cet amour, mais il est venu dans ma chambre et j'ai cru que c'était un rêve. Vous m'excuserez de vous avoir été infidèle dans mes rêves !

Le ton de son discours avait été crescendo et elle avait fini en hurlant. Pour Jean, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle disait la vérité et que la vague d'amour que Lust avait répandue sur le Grèce n'avait pas épargné sa femme. Malgré cela, il refusait de quitter sa femme.

- Madame, mon honneur est en jeu, je ne me laisserai pas faire par une déesse capricieuse ! s'exclama-t-il.

Bradley et Maes qui avaient suivi la conversation vinrent vers le roi trompé, permettant à Riza de s'éloigner.

- Jean, elle a raison : vous devriez vous mettre plus sérieusement au courant des volontés divines, fit Bradley.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Maes, expliquez-lui.

L'augure lui expliqua en détails ce qu'il se passait, du concours du Mont Ida aux derniers événements en Grèce.

- Altesse, vous délaissez votre pays, conclut Maes.

- Oui, mais je tiens à ma dignité ; c'est pourquoi j'ai fait chasser ce séducteur de mes deux !

- Sage décision en tant que mari, mais en tant que roi, vous vous devez de penser à votre pays, conseilla Bradley.

- C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé au grand augure de Lust de venir, fit Jean avec désinvolture.

Un silence suivit cette révélation.

- Vous avez quoi ?! dirent simultanément Maes et Bradley.

- Ben oui, vous dites que je me fiche de mon pays. Mais je sais bien ce qu'il se passe, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de demander conseil au grand augure de Lust.

- Et quand doit-il venir, cet augure ? demanda Maes, feignant d'être vexé d'apprendre qu'un autre augure allait venir.

- Aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, je crois que sa galère est déjà arrivée au port de Nauplie. Il devrait nous être introduit d'ici peu.

Effectivement, un homme vêtu avec la tenue d'un augure de Lust vint à leur rencontre, accompagné par un domestique. Roy avait coloré son visage avec une terre spéciale, lui hâlant le teint. Cet artifice avait suffit à le rendre méconnaissable, d'autant plus que ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux.

- Roi Jean, bonjour.

- Ah, vous voilà ! fit Jean en saluant le faux augure.

Roy, bon acteur, sut jouer son rôle à la perfection.

- Après réception de votre lettre, j'ai contacté Lust qui m'a fait part de ses exigences pour accepter de lever cette vague de passion.

- Certes, mais… essaya le roi.

- Pas de mais. Vous l'avez déjà contrariée une fois ; de plus, ces exigences sont très raisonnables : elle veut seulement que la reine Riza vienne avec moi sur la galère et sacrifie cent brebis blanches à la déesse sur son autel de Cythère.

- Oh, si ce n'est que ça, la reine peut très bien y aller, fit Jean.

- Bien, il faudrait que la reine parte le plus vite possible. Où est-elle ?

- Un peu plus loin sur la plage, répondit Bradley.

- Je vais la prévenir, fit l'époux de la belle reine.

Il rejoignit Riza qui refusa de lui parler.

- Monsieur, pouvez-vous comprendre que je ne veux plus vous voir pour la journée ! cria-t-elle.

- Mais Riza… tenta-t-il.

Hélas, il savait combien elle pouvait être têtue. Aussi revint-il vers le roi et les augures, penaud. Roy vint vers lui et dit en posant une main sur son épaule :

- Laissez-moi lui parler, les dieux m'aideront à trouver les mots justes.

- Si vous parvenez à la convaincre…

Roy alla trouver Riza, toujours d'humeur massacrante. Mais, ne voulant pas contrarier les dieux en chassant un de leurs messagers, elle le salua et l'écouta. Tout en exposant la situation, le faux augure écarta d'un geste naturel les mèches qui dissimulaient ses yeux de braise ; la reine reconnut instantanément ces yeux qui appartenaient à l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. C'est pourquoi elle accepta de partir pour Cythère.

Il lui tendit la main, la ramenant vers les rois et l'augure. Elle leur annonça qu'elle irait satisfaire la déesse. Elle se rendit sans tarder dans ses appartements et prépara ses affaires en compagnie de Winry qui ne comprenait rien.

- Pourquoi donc emmener tous vos effets ? Vous ne partez que pour quelques jours.

- Que tu crois ! Ne le répète pas, mais l'augure n'est que Roy déguisé.

Winry était également la confidente de la reine et cette dernière avait pris le temps de lui raconter les événements de la plage.

- Donc nous partons pour Cythère ou pour Troie ? demanda Winry qui était quand même perdue.

- En quoi est-ce important ?

- Eh bien… bafouilla la jeune femme.

- Oh, je vois ! Il est vrai que Cythère fait partie du royaume de ce cher Edward.

Winry rougit sans tarder au nom de l'homme dont elle était folle.

- Je m'arrangerai pour qu'on aille à Cythère, fit la reine en lançant un regard complice à sa femme de chambre.

Quelques heures plus tard, tous étaient prêts à embarquer. Jean avait insisté pour accompagner son épouse sur le quai. Roy l'attendaient déjà et Winry avait supervisé l'embarquement des effets personnels de la reine.

- Riza, revenez-moi vite ! lui dit son époux en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, mon cher.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et se permit de l'embrasser, trop heureuse qu'il la laisse malgré lui partir avec son amant. Jean était aux anges : depuis leur mariage, elle ne l'avait jamais embrassé aussi spontanément.

Elle embarqua et on largua les amarres. Lorsque la galère se fut éloignée légèrement du quai, mais suffisamment pour ne plus pouvoir être rattrapée, Roy apparut à la balustrade et dit à Jean :

- Mon pauvre ami, vous avez parfaitement satisfait la déesse. Je ne suis que Roy et j'emporte Riza.

Eberlué, Jean resta sans voix sur le quai pendant que la galère emportait sa femme et son amant.

Epilogue :

En voyant le chagrin de Jean suite au départ de sa femme, Lust fut miséricordieuse et lui permit d'aimer et d'être aimé d'une cousine de Roy. Le couple royal de Sparte trouva donc le bonheur avec l'amour. Ils restaient ensemble officiellement et Riza donna même le jour à un héritier qui fut conçut lors d'un retour momentané de Riza à Sparte. Elle et Jean eurent d'autres enfants mais avec leurs « époux » illégitimes. Les deux couples vécurent ensemble dans le palais de Sparte, chacun dans une aile, afin d'être toujours avec leur enfant.

Winry ne resta pas longtemps femme de chambre de la reine de Sparte puisqu'elle devint reine de Salamis, peu après son arrivée à Cythère. Elle tomba très vite enceinte d'Edward et il paraîtrait que leur relation est quasi fusionnelle.

FIN

Bon, l'épilogue est nul, mais je ne voulais pas finir avec une guerre !!

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Ma prochaine fic croisant fma et offenbach est déjà commencée.

A vos reviews !!!


End file.
